


归家之人

by MANDAG



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG





	归家之人

Thesewt军嫂/a.b.o⭕Mpreg/孕⭕期：归家之人·上

注：⭕a+o生子，⭕军嫂梗（我酷爱），⭕堂兄弟

归家之人  
/曼达叽

（上）

此刻才不过清晨，寒霜仍旧覆在树叶上，没有融化的意味，码头上却已经站满了人——大多是等待丈夫归家的家庭主妇，也有一些是替主人守望的仆人。  
“夫人，”Thomas劝道：“太冷了，您为什么不上车等候呢？”  
Newt微微皱起眉头看了他一眼，礼貌地道了谢：“不了，谢谢，我还是自己等。”Thomas于是闭上了嘴，暗骂自己多话，宅子里人人都知道他们的这位生物学家不喜欢仆人在身旁忙前忙后，一向喜爱亲力亲为，去年才从遥远的非洲回来。他悄悄瞥了一眼夫人已经高高隆起的腹部，感到一阵担忧，如果——这不是诅咒，是担忧，他发誓——如果夫人被人推搡到，他可能下辈子都要坐牢了。

船上下来了一个矮个子男人，他推了推眼镜命令人群肃静，开始宣读这一次归家士兵的名单，从a到z，直到Zack Minders的时候，Newt才失望地垂下了眼睫，叹道：“我们回去吧。”  
Thomas跟着在心里叹了口气，第二艘船只要到半个月后才能到达，夫人怀孕已经八个月了，也整整有八个月左右没见到主人——事实上，主人得到这个好消息的第三天就踏上了旅程，这对于怀孕的omega来说无疑是非常难熬的。

在他们坐上回家的马车时，一个小士兵追着他们的车喊叫道：“Scamander夫人！Scamander夫人！”  
Newt吩咐Thomas停下了车，小士兵看上去才十四五岁，非常稚嫩，他对Newt行了个礼，递给他一个皱巴巴的信封，说道：“夫人，这是Scamander少将给您的信，并且让我告诉您，他会搭第二艘船回来。”  
Newt和对方道谢后，收起了信封。

Scamander的宅子里有一个好处，那就是十分温暖，从来不缺人声，Theseus在临走前吩咐仆人们不要轻易去打扰夫人，而是让他们听从夫人的命令去照顾那些奇珍异兽。Newt亲自饲养的马在看到他后就亲热地轻嘶了一声，不过Newt今天没有心思像往常一样去梳理它的毛发，而是匆匆地亲吻了一下它的额头，夸赞它是个好女孩，便拿着信封回到自己的卧室。  
他和Theseus的卧室非常宽敞，装修得不算十分华丽，他们都不是非常注重奢靡生活的人。Theseus离开后，他一般去自己的书房睡觉。  
Newt坐到宽大的床上，随便地甩下了自己的风衣，鼓起的肚子让他很吃力，在一切准备好后，他深吸了一口气，拆开了信。  
那是一封很短的信：

我亲爱的弟弟，妻子和朋友Newt：  
我们赢了，当然，战争远没有结束。我没有受重伤，但是可怜的Tom，不知道你记得不记得他，失去了一只眼睛。  
半个月后见（其实是距我写这封信的一个月后），我们让年纪轻的、和过于老的先回去了，你知道的，尤其是那个给你送信的孩子Andy，老天，他才14岁。  
我在战场上的时候，没有一天不在想你。  
你的，Theseus

Newt如释重负地吐出一口气，没有受伤，这可真是太好了。他今天早上四点就起来去码头了，他疲惫地为自己盖上了被子，抚摸着自己被撑得滚圆的肚皮。  
这是他的头一胎，Newt不介意要更多的孩子，他喜欢孩子——尽管喜欢动物的幼崽更多些，可是自己的孩子总归是不一样的，不是吗？  
他希望自己的孩子能更像他们的父亲，灰蓝色的眼睛就再好不过。当然，希望归希望，褐绿色的眼睛也惹人喜爱。

他已经很久没有睡在这张床上，这儿还有浅淡的、他的alpha的气味，那也是他腹中胎儿的父亲的气息，这让他躺下时感到一阵阵的空虚——整整八个月，他本来期待今天很久，结果又要再等待半个月的时间。  
他还记得自己第一次见到Theseus的场景，当时他还只是个羞怯而古怪的小男孩，而Theseus已经是个身姿挺拔的少年，样样都十分出众，并且已经跟随父亲上过两次战场。Newt紧紧地盯着他——胯下的马，他很想摸一摸那头通身乌黑的马，却不能在众目睽睽之下冲上去，然而Theseus驱使着马向他们走来，和Newt的母亲礼貌地寒暄了一番，然后他把目光转向Newt。  
“你好，Newt，我是Theseus。”Theseus说，翻身下马，温和地笑了笑，“你想摸摸她吗？她叫Tarry，是个好名字，对不对？”

他需要Theseus，他的alpha。  
难耐的感觉让这个可怜的孕中omega费劲地屈起自己的腿，伸手去抚慰自己，然而能够解决孕期焦渴的可从来不是这点儿抚慰。因为怀孕而跟着膨胀起来的乳头也硬硬地挺立在了omega柔软的胸脯上，酸胀至极。他们家甚至连一个名流社会常见的玩具都没有，这会儿Newt才觉得后悔，他舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，本来就十分湿润的肉穴在搅弄几下之后变得更加柔软，这让他更加想念Theseus——他的alpha会亲吻他，然后进入他，他们在性爱这方面的契合度可谓是百分之百。  
处在孕期的omega很快就在这场隔靴搔痒式的抚慰中得到了高潮，他颤抖着释放出来，浑身瘫软地躺在床上。他感到疲倦和空虚，怀孕向来使人懒惰，他实在是难以在这样的情况下挪动身体，草草地擦拭了自己后，就蜷缩在被褥里进入了梦乡。

TBC  
（下）会在2.2号晚上放出，有很多R那个18，请大家关注！  
然后，红心蓝手评论缴粮票！

（下）  
Theseus回来的那天早晨天气不算太好，甚至比半个月前的那个返家日还要阴雨蒙蒙，细雨挟裹着寒气滴滴答答掉落在人们的衣料上，不过等待的人都怀揣着一颗滚烫的期待之心。  
Thomas举着伞站在固执的Scamander夫人身边，夫人和他礼貌地道了谢后，便紧紧盯着即将靠岸的船只。Newt今天特意穿得极为厚重，一方面，是为了不让自己和胎儿受寒；另一方面，是想让Theseus安心，省得他唠唠叨叨。

一个短小精悍的男人跳下船，展开了名单，站在岸边的少妇和老母亲们便踮起脚尖期盼地听着，甚至都没有人说话。  
T，排在中间靠后的位置，Newt努力让自己平静下来，在“Tim Carmen”之后，他心心念念的名字总算念到了：  
“Theseus Scamander。”

Newt整个人都紧绷起来，下意识地抚摸着自己隆起的肚皮，他行动实在是有些不便，Theseus甚至都没有顾得上手中的包裹，军人把巨大的包袱直接抛在了码头上，发出一声巨响，直接拥抱了自己四年的妻子。  
当然，他们忠实的Thomas蹲下身子替他们背起了这些包裹，并且艰难地打着伞。  
但凡是爱妻子的丈夫，他第一次做父亲的时候总是会手忙脚乱，在热情的拥抱和接吻后，Theseus低头看着Newt的腹部，忍不住惊叹于新生命给Newt的变化——他还记得Newt曾经有着多么平坦的腹部。  
就像每一个为新生命而喜悦的丈夫那样，他弯下腰把脸贴在Newt的腹部上，忍不住轻吻着那个奇妙的圆弧。  
“我真为你骄傲，Newt。”他说，温柔地握住Newt的手。Newt轻轻地回握了他一下，他的妻子向来不善言辞，这就是最好的回应。  
Thomas是新来的仆人，他偷偷打量着他的主人。他曾经听说过夫人和主人是亲戚——他们在外貌上确实有一些相似，给人的感觉却完全不同。这位杰出的军人有着冷漠锋利的气质和内敛却攻击性十足的信息素，给了周围的人莫名的压迫感——当然，也给了他的配偶最大的安全感。

Theseus简单地和新来的几个仆人打了招呼后，揽着八个多月没有见面的妻子一起享用午餐。他们的管家太太Mary是个温柔周到的女人，准备了丰富的饭食，屋子里烧着温暖的炉火，窗外下着雨，她贴心地让所有的仆人都离开了宅子，关闭着大门，给这对许久未见的情侣充分的私人时间。  
Newt在短暂的激动之后恢复了惯常的平静，这位生物学家只有在聊起他的动物的时候才会有罕见的热情。然而今天他的沉默与以往不同，事实上，他几乎要忍不住焦渴了，他的后颈胀痛不已。Newt不太擅长表达旖旎的情绪，只得心不在焉地叉着盘中的牛排。

“Newt。”  
Theseus轻声唤道，Newt嚼了嚼口中的牛肉，茫然地抬起头。  
“我很想你。”他说，手覆盖在他的手背上，很温暖，然而这个温情脉脉的动作却让omega受惊似的猛地缩了回去。  
“怎么了？”Theseus皱起眉问道。  
“没什么。”Newt定下心神才回复道，露出了标准的Newt式表情——一个尴尬的笑容，他随后补充道：“我也很想你，Theseus。”说完后他就开始后悔了，这样能硬撑多久呢？你为什么不能坦率一点，他可是你的丈夫。虽然话这么说，Newt还是这样硬撑着度过了整个中午，甚至心不在焉地和Theseus一起喝了下午茶。Theseus明显非常期待他们的孩子，当他撩起Newt的衬衣，把脸贴在Newt的腹部，带着枪茧的手摩梭着他光滑的皮肤时，Newt险些就绷不住了，他甚至计划晚餐后逃到花园里去和他的马睡在一起。

这倒是一个多年的习惯，Newt并非不能在别人面前坦率，事实上，他在他的好友Jacob和Leta面前坦率得出奇，而且非常健谈。  
可是Newt从小就没有在Theseus面前坦率过——少年时期，他们是一对关系有点复杂的堂兄弟（本文私设注意），成年后他们是一对不够坦白的夫妻，这并不意味着他们不够亲昵，可是Newt就是做不到。  
他还记得自己十三岁的时候去Theseus家度过丰收节，那个时候Theseus的父亲刚刚和他的父亲定下他们的婚约，他还是个小孩子，然而Theseus已经二十一岁，并且刚刚被提拔为中士。Newt被安排和Theseus一起在书房里共进下午茶，然而他几乎是完全拒绝和Theseus说话——他躲在书架的背后，抱着一只小奶猫，一声不吭。  
他实在是太害怕了，他的成长速度很慢，而Theseus和他的差距太大。毕竟他是个喜欢和小动物滚作一团的小男孩，谁知道他以后会做什么，他们好像并不般配。  
“告诉我，Newt。”青年男子温柔而低落地问道，“你不想… …你不喜欢这个婚约吗？我可以和父亲说，去取消。”  
最终小男孩从书柜后面探出脑袋，坚定地说道：“我没有不喜欢。”然后整个下午茶坚决不主动说第二句话。

当然，再怎么忍耐，纸终究包不住火，在洗过澡后，Theseus不安而疑惑地问道：“Newt，你有心事么？”在得到“没有”的回复后，他急躁地把Newt推到墙上，说道：“你应该对我坦诚，Newt！我很担心你。”  
“痛。”Newt说，Theseus以为自己弄疼了他，错愕而愧疚地松开手，然而Newt却向他暴露出自己后颈红肿不堪的腺体，重复了一遍：“痛。”  
Theseus一时间又是心疼，又是无奈，他最终捧起他妻子的脸狠狠亲了一下，然后迅速地按着他，牙齿刺穿了他的腺体。新鲜的信息素带着锐利的刺痛涌入omega的身体，随后那令人烦恼的胀痛消失了，他几乎是瞬间软了身体，Theseus在确认他的后穴已经湿软到极致后，直接贯穿了他。  
他小声地呜叫了一声，他确实熟透了，就像个被利刃劈开的浆果似的，透明的粘液滴滴答答地从结合处淌下。笨重的肚子让他没办法过多地动作，只能站着任人侵入，怀孕的omega总是比平常要更加敏感，他很快就被弄得接近高潮，在喷出后浑身止不住地颤抖，只能依靠在丈夫的怀里。他的alpha把他安置在了床上，持续不断地操他。次次摩擦在怀孕时闭合的生殖腔口，他小声地抽泣起来。

“Theseus。”在这之后，他们已经互道晚安。Newt却像是忽然想起什么似的，打了个哈欠，小声说道。  
Theseus伸手拥抱了他一下，回应道：“怎么了？”  
他小声说道：“欢迎回家。”

END

请大家多多红💗蓝手评论哦！我会超开心的！


End file.
